Morton County, North Dakota
Morton County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Dakota. As of 2000, the population was 25,303. Its county seat is Mandan6. Morton County and Burleigh County make up the "Bismarck, ND Metropolitan Statistical Area" or "Bismarck-Mandan". The county was created by the 1872-173 territorial legislature and named for Oliver Hazard Perry Throck Morton ( 1823-1877 ), governor of Indiana during the Civil War and a United States Senator. It was organized on March 23, 1878, but the action of the 1878 legislature in attaching the eastern portion to Burleigh County effectively nulified this action. The county was reorganized on February 18, 1881, after the detached portion had been returned to Morton County by the 1881 legislature. Lincoln was the county seat from 1878 until 1879 and Mandan became the county seat in 1881. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 5,038 km² (1,945 sq mi). 4,989 km² (1,926 sq mi) of it is land and 49 km² (19 sq mi) of it (0.98%) is water. Townships *Breien *Captain's Landing *Fort Rice *Huff Major highways Adjacent counties *Oliver County (north) *Burleigh County (northeast) *Emmons County (east) *Sioux County (southeast) *Grant County (south) *Stark County (west) *Mercer County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 25,303 people, 9,889 households, and 6,932 families residing in the county. The population density was 5/km² (13/sq mi). There were 10,587 housing units at an average density of 2/km² (6/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 95.82% White, 0.16% Black or African American, 2.39% Native American, 0.30% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.16% from other races, and 1.16% from two or more races. 0.65% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 9,889 households out of which 34.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.20% were married couples living together, 8.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.90% were non-families. 25.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county the population was spread out with 27.00% under the age of 18, 7.80% from 18 to 24, 28.20% from 25 to 44, 22.40% from 45 to 64, and 14.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 99.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,028, and the median income for a family was $44,592. Males had a median income of $30,698 versus $21,301 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,202. About 6.80% of families and 9.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.00% of those under age 18 and 14.30% of those age 65 or over. Places Cities *Almont *Flasher *Glen Ullin *Hebron *Mandan *New Salem Note: all incorporated communities in North Dakota are called "cities" regardless of their size. External links *Morton County official website Category:Counties of North Dakota Category:Morton County, North Dakota Category:Bismarck–Mandan